


Shower Me With Your Love

by toniboonch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Smut, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch
Summary: “They lied,” She murmured over and over again, shivering. Her pants were muddy and wet and her hair still slightly damp from running through the misty forest at ungodly hours that night. Toni wrapped another blanket around her, desperate for her shivering and murmurs to stop but they wouldn’t. Toni didn’t know what to do, nothing was working. Cheryl lost Jason, again._Toni breaks Cheryl out of The Farm after helping her realize the truth, here is the aftermath.(very smutty and fluffy)





	Shower Me With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my gc on twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gc+on+twitter%21).



The tears Cheryl had shed for the past hour were starting to finally let up, Toni stared exhaustedly at her girlfriend, rubbing soothing circles on her back and moving to catch tears as they fell down her perfect porcelain cheeks. 

 

_ “They lied _ ,” She murmured over and over again, shivering. Her pants were muddy and wet and her hair still slightly damp from running through the misty forest at ungodly hours that night. Toni wrapped another blanket around her, desperate for her shivering and murmurs to stop but they wouldn’t. Toni didn’t know what to do, nothing was working. Cheryl lost Jason,  _ again. _ Toni felt like she was losing Cheryl; over the course of weeks their relationship became less intimate as Cheryl devoted her time to being wrapped up in The Farm’s clutches while Toni spent her trying to _ unwrap _ The Farm from the inside out. 

 

Toni succeeded but at what cost? She got her girlfriend back but was she all there? Toni didn’t have to see Cheryl in the beginning of her grief for Jason the first time around but Cheryl hid that so well. Hiding behind her facade. This time it broke her, tore her down to her core, the hole in her heart only growing as the cold crept back into it. She was cheated out of her brother, cheated out of finally being completely happy and she was so  _ fucking _ tired of being used. 

 

“Cher,” Toni said softly for what felt like the thousand time. Her eyes were glossy as she looked at her girlfriend, she wrapped her arms tighter around the redhead and squeezed reassuringly. 

 

“ _ They lied _ ,” She murmured for what felt like the thousand time. She was cold and numb to Toni’s touch.

 

“I know baby, I know,” Toni said wiping away another tear from Cheryl’s cheek. 

 

Toni simply didn’t know what to do, she shivered. Her clothes were wet but her chest felt like it was filled with ice. And fire. Ice and Fire all at the same time. Her heart shattered for Cheryl and seeing her like this made her bones cold but her love for her burned so strong. Her hate for The Farm burned strong too. 

 

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes babe,” Toni said softly, she tugged on Cheryl’s collar of her blue turtleneck but the redhead pulled away. Eyes wide with fear. “Babe?”

 

“ _ They lied _ , they gave me JJ back and  _ took _ him away. They  _ lied _ , Toni!” Cheryl said breaking down into another set of sobs that wracked her small frame. 

 

“I know baby, I’m so sorry,” Toni said tears slowly spilling down her own face as she hugged Cheryl. Cheryl kept trying to pull away, gasping for air through her choked sobs but Toni held her close despite the utter soreness and tiredness of every cell in her body. Cheryl finally relaxed after a few moments of struggling but her sobs still rang out into the silent red clad room.

 

“Leave.. me… alone… TT,” Cheryl said breathily. Toni winced at her words but her heart quickened it’s pace at the nickname. A nickname she hadn’t heard in weeks. 

 

_ “Evelyn and Eddy don’t like it when I call you that Toni,” _ Cheryl’s voice said in Toni’s mind. That horrible sentence was three weeks ago and now here they were and Cheryl called her TT. She felt herself smile before letting go of her girlfriend. 

 

“Okay, Cher. I’ll be in the bathroom taking a shower. I’ll be back though,” Toni said giving a small peck to Cheryl’s forehead. Cheryl’s tears began to slow as she wiped her face on the three blankets covering her. 

 

“They _lied_ ,” She murmured again. Toni felt her heart clench as she got up off of the bed. She didn’t want to leave her alone like this but she knew Cheryl needed time to think. She really just lost Jason again. Toni couldn’t imagine the pain she was feeling. 

 

Toni padded softly into the bathroom and turned to close the door slowly, watching Cheryl with sad eyes. She walked in front of the sink and looked in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face was discolored. Her hair still clung to the dampness of the forest. Cuts lined her cheeks and knuckles from tripping and basically fighting her way through The Farm with Cheryl behind her. Toni shook her head, she already wanted to forget this night. Tears spilled from her face as she choked back her sobs, she didn’t want Cheryl to hear her cry. 

Toni turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot as she stripped her clothes starting with her pants and boots. 

Bruises lined her knees from falling, cuts ran up her thighs. She groaned as she slumped off her Pretty Poisons jacket, throwing it on the counter. She groaned again as she lifted her arms up to pull off her long sleeve. She gasped when she saw her torso, a giant purple bruise forming on her left side from where she slammed into a tree while running blindly through the forest, Toni look the brunt of it so Cheryl would be safe. Little cuts lined her neck from where shrubbery stabbed into her. Toni pulled off her bra and underwear and slowly stepped into the hot water of the shower. She hummed appreciatively, her body  _ hurt _ and the water felt good. It did nothing to heat up the chill in her chest and she almost begged for the water’s help. She just felt so damn  _ numb,  _ the only thing she felt was the physical pain her body was in. The water poured down her face and she closed her eyes, wishing she could open them and everything would be perfect again. She felt so  _ alone. _

 

Suddenly the door of the shower opened causing Toni to jump in surprise. She turned and saw Cheryl, fully naked, standing there. Cheryl bit her lip nervously as her eyes roamed down Toni’s body, resting on each and every bruise and cut with sadness. 

 

“C-can I come in?” Cheryl asked quietly and Toni nodded before shuffling over to let Cheryl in. Cheryl stood under the water and closed her eyes, a small, satisfied grin playing on her perfect lips. Toni felt a smile creep onto her own face as she looked at her girlfriend’s gorgeous face and body. She  _ wanted _ her, she  _ needed  _ her but knew now just wasn’t the right time. Cheryl suddenly reached out and grabbed Toni’s forearm, she pulled Toni under the water with her.

 

“You’re going to get cold, TT,” Cheryl laughed lowly. This change in her was nice. It was  _ Cheryl.  _

 

Cheryl opened her eyes slightly and eyed Toni’s lips, she leaned in and kissed her softly and Toni felt her heart beating in her chest. They hadn’t been intimate or let alone kissed in two weeks. 

 

_ “Evelyn and Eddy don’t condone that behavior right now Toni,”  _ Toni shivered at the memory of Cheryl’s voice here, robotic and unemotional. 

 

Cheryl went to deepen the kiss but Toni pulled away and grabbed the shampoo, she squirted some in her hands and went to reached up, but winced and grabbed her side. 

 

“TT, are you okay?” Cheryl asked, grabbing her girlfriend and pulling her close. 

 

“I’m fine Cher, bruised ribs I think,” Toni panted. Cheryl frowned and pulled the soap from Toni’s hands, lathering it in her own.

 

“Well come here then,” Cheryl said, her voice really sounded like her now. Soft, gentle,  _ in love.  _ Toni stepped a little closer, their wet bodies almost touching. Cheryl lifted up and began massaging her girlfriend’s scalp with the soap. Toni moaned lowly at the feeling and closed her eyes, Cheryl turned her slowly so that her back faced Cheryl as she continued to lather her hair with the vanilla scented soap. Cheryl moved out of the water and helped Toni rinse, before lathering her hair in conditioner. While the conditioner sat, Cheryl grabbed her body soap and began washing Toni’s body, being extra gentle. Toni couldn’t help but feeling the heat in her lower stomach grow as Cheryl moved further down her body, massaging her thighs. “You like that, babe?” Cheryl asked innocently and Toni nodded slowly. 

 

Cheryl helped Toni rinse her body and began washing herself while Toni starred in pure lust. Seeing soapy bubbles gather on Cheryl’s perfect breasts was enough to drive Toni crazy. Cheryl turned to face the shower head as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair, Toni lightly slid her fingers across Cheryl’s lower back and reached down to cup her ass. Toni slid up behind Cheryl, fully closing the distance this time. She placed kisses to Cheryl’s light shoulders and up her neck while Cheryl still stood there eyes closed. 

 

“Is this-” a kiss hit Cheryl’s pulse point again, “okay?” Toni asked. 

 

“Yes TT, please,” Cheryl whined and with that desperate sound, Toni flipped Cheryl to look at her, crashing their lips together. They made out rhythmically, their tongues fighting each other aggressively. They missed this. 

 

“It’s been too long,” Cheryl hummed when they pulled away for air, the ever hot water running down their faces.

 

“Too, too long,” Toni corrected her, sliding a hand over her left boob. Cheryl gasped at the gesture and soon they were making out again. Cheryl pulled Toni closer, their wet bodies crashing together as both were desperate for any kind of friction. Toni suddenly pulled away from Cheryl and slammed her into the shower wall, Cheryl moaned as Toni began attacking her neck with ferocity. This wasn’t going to be gentle sex. Toni’s hands, traced down Cheryl’s body before settling on her clit, rubbing quickly. Cheryl cried out and bucked off the wall but Toni pushed her back down into it. 

 

“Oh god,” Cheryl breathed as Toni continued to kiss her neck. Toni moved her face down and began swirling her tongue around Cheryl’s nipples. “T-Toni,” Cheryl gasped. “I need… more.”

 

“More baby girl?” Toni asked again, quicking her fingers on Cheryl’s clit. Cheryl moaned loudly, closing her eyes and furrowing her brows. Her breathing quickened but not by much, she was getting closer. Toni pulled back from Cheryl whose eyes snapped open at the loss. 

 

“Mon amour?” Cheryl whined and Toni’s heart fluttered at the nickname, the ice in her chest melting by the fiery love for Cheryl that grew. Toni flipped Cheryl around and pushed her back, her face was pressed up against the shower wall. Toni stood behind her and quickly entered her with two fingers. “Oh  _ fuck! _ ” Cheryl cried out, she really wasn’t expecting this passionate, hard sex tonight. Toni continuously pumped her fingers in and out of Cheryl, not bothering to wait for her to adjust. She curled her finger up making sure to hit her g-stop every time and Cheryl’s whole body was shaking in pleasure. Cheryl’s walls, opening and closed on Toni’s fingers in a rush. Toni added a third finger and pushed roughly into her. Cheryl cried out in pleasure. “T-Toni-” She panted. “I’m so close, k-keep going…” She moaned louder and louder and Toni suddenly wished they had neighbors to wake up. Toni picked up her pace even more and felt Cheryl’s walls snap shut around her fingers making it harder for Toni to pump in and out of her at the same fast rate. Cheryl moaned loudly as her whole body shook with release, Toni didn’t stop and kept pumping in and out of her. 

 

“Do it again for me baby girl, come again,” Toni ordered when Cheryl came down from her high.

 

“Oh my god Toni,” Cheryl said, her breath picking up again. “Oh god, oh god, _oh god_.”

 

“You’re close, come on baby,” Toni encouraged, curling her fingers higher and shoving them in her even deeper. Cheryl growled lowly and panted. Her walls were tightening around Toni again. 

 

“I’m g-gonna,” Cheryl whined, the hot water turning her back a light shade of pink. 

 

“Do it Cher,” Toni said.

 

“Toni!” Cheryl cried out, hitting her second orgasm. Toni pulled her fingers from her when she was done, and Cheryl turned around to face Toni, her eyes were closed as she breathed heavily. “Holy shit,” the redhead said, her mouth suddenly filled with the fingers that were just inside of her. Toni pulled them from her mouth and put them in her own. 

 

“You taste good, Cher,” Toni laughed and Cheryl grinned. 

 

“Not as good as you,” Cheryl said, pulling Toni close for a passionate kiss. She turned her and pushed Toni into the wall. “You’re turn, my love.” 

 

Cheryl sunk down to her knees, the hot water running over her head. Toni smirked down at her as she watched Cheryl kiss her thighs. She suddenly flattened her tongue against Toni and Toni threw her head back in pleasure. “Oh Cher!” Toni moaned lowly. Cheryl pulled her girlfriend’s bundle of nerves into her mouth which had Toni’s leg shaking in excitement and pleasure. 

 

“Ride me,” Cheryl murmured before flattening her tongue through Toni’s wet folds. Toni did as she was told, and grinded her hips into Cheryl’s face moaning loudly. God, she was already so close. Cheryl swirled her tongue the best she could under Toni’s weight as Toni grabbed fists full of her wet, red hair and yanked roughly. Cheryl moaned under her causing vibrations run up Toni and into her chest, further breaking up the ice that lay there and causing Toni to shudder in pure ecstasy. 

 

“I’m so close, don’t stop,” Toni hissed, Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hips and pulled her further down onto her face. Toni suddenly lurched forward, the water now hitting her pink hair as she cried out from the gesture. “Cheryl, oh god Cheryl!” Toni finished on her girlfriend’s face, screaming her name. She roughly grinded into Cheryl’s tongue, riding out her high. She pulled away from Cheryl and breathed heavily. Cheryl stood up slowly, her knees red from being on them for so long. She pressed a long kiss to Toni’s lips, letting her taste herself.

 

“That was so hot,” Cheryl said, kissing Toni’s neck in appreciation. A wide smile danced on her lips after every kiss.

 

“It was,” Toni said, pulling Cheryl in for a tender hug, they held each other close. The hot water now becoming slightly colder as they slowly swayed with each other, Cheryl’s head nuzzled into Toni’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Hush TT, now’s not the time. I’ve missed  _ you _ , I’ve missed  _ me _ , I’ve missed _ us _ ,” Cheryl said into Toni’s wet skin. Toni pulled her face up and kissed her softly.

 

“Me too, baby,” Toni said.

 

“I love you,” Cheryl said, her brown eyes filled with admiration and hope. Actual pure, hope. Toni wondered how someone whose been so hurt, so damaged, so mistreated could still have hope in her eyes after all of the bullshit she’s had to deal with.

 

“I love you,” Toni said, giving her a kiss on her lips, a kiss on her nose, a kiss on each cheek and finally a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Let’s go to bed babe,” Cheryl said, reaching around and turning off the shower. Both shuddering at the loss of heat.

 

“That sounds amazing,” Toni said, kissing her softly yet again, she didn’t want to let Cheryl go. Cheryl opened the door and they stepped out together. Cheryl handed Toni a fluffy white towel and helped her wrap herself in it. Toni was now fully aware of her painful bruising again. 

 

“Thank you for saving me TT, thank for saving me again and again,” Cheryl said once she had her own towel wrapped around her.

 

“No Cheryl, thank you for saving  _ me _ ,” Toni said, pulling her in for another passionate kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Cheryl smiled happily, connecting their lips again. 


End file.
